Olympic Love
by Silence at it's Finest
Summary: The Winter Olympics have arrived and Alfred F. jones is pumped to win all the medals he can.. but what happens when he falls in love with another man from another team? USUK, and other pairings Rated M for later, Human names used. Sorry that i had to re upload it my lap top hates me ; ;
1. Time to get started

I will say this now I do not care what you think unless what you have to say is help and or a compliment.  
Also i do not own Hetalia because is i did we would have a major problem!  
I also do not own the olympics.  
-

The Day was finally here, the day every nation had been waiting for since 2010. The Winter Olympics were here once again.

Each nation had spent time and hard work training their winter teams ever since Vancouver, with taking a break in the middle for the summer Olympics as well. The torch was being passed on from Canada to Russia, and the nation's personification was extremely excited for it.

For some of the nation's the Olympics were a way to relax and have a little fun, but for others it was to beat there enemy who they so longed hate or try to beat the team that conquered them the year before. This was the exact goal for Alfred F. Jones or the United States of America. He had trained for years for this time; he wanted to show each nation that he wasn't just good at the summer Olympics but the winter ones too.

His main events for this year were Hockey; so he could crush his little brother Matthew into dust, snowboarding; just because it was one of his favorite sports besides the amazing sport of football, and surprisingly ice skating; probably cause the Russian's loved there ice skating and ballet and because was the hero, he needed to be better than them.

Alfred sat in the U.S.A house waiting for his event to come up, he wouldn't admit it because you know he's to prideful and the hero but he was actually nervous. His event for today would be Ice skating and of course being the shy, scared person he actually is decided he wouldn't do his act alone. Yes, you heard it folks Alfred would be skating with a partner. Now he has a wonderful choice of women he could of chosen from but did he.. No. Instead he chooses a good friend of his, Arthur Kirkland. The reason was that he knew Arthur since he was little and it was actually him who taught Alfred to skate so why not choose him. Plus, he was better than even some of the women he met.

The American was pulled out of his thoughts by one of the volunteers working here at the park.

"Mr. Jones your event starts in 30 minutes; can you please come with me to get you ready?" She asked sweetly while fixing the tuque that was sitting upon her head.

"Y-Ya.." The nation responded with a shaky tone as he got ready to head out. It only took a few minutes before he was heading over to the dressing trailer by the ice rink, prepared to do his routine with the Brit. " You can do it Alfred.. you can do it"

-

I thank you for reading my first chapter! i have school and stuff so the next chapter will be up late tomorrow!  
If you really want to know what their outfits look like before the next chapter here  
Alfred: post/21432155818  
Arthur: i01. photo/v0/12230857/Ice_Skating_

Until then Goodbye my dears!~ 3


	2. It's Now or Never

It hadn't taken them long to get Alfred ready and dressed, his heart was pounding so loud that he thought the other in the room could hear it.

"Calm Alfred…Don't let this get to you..." He breathed out heavily, as he headed to his out of the dressing room and into the rink. The light had blinded him for a few seconds but his eyes soon adjusted and he got to see the beauty of Iceberg Skating Palace. Flags hung from the ceiling in the order that the opening ceremony had them in and thousands of people sat in the stands. The nation gulped once more as he headed to the stands where the Americans were sitting, and sure enough there was his partner all dressed up in his outfit. "Hey Arthur!"

The Brit turned to face him, and Alfred heart started to go all a flutter. They way Arthur's make up was… was just stunning. He had a mixture of blue and black eye makeup along with some white eye liner on his water line that made his beautiful emerald stand out much more and must he had the small amount of light blue sparkle on the side of his eyes to match the American's own shirt.

"Yes what do you need?" The island nation asked as one of the volunteers wrapped him in the jacket that Alfred had worn coming into Sochi.

"Umm…oh! Are you ready for the routine today?" The larger of the two asked so he wasn't as awkward because he was staring at him.

"I think we practiced enough as long as you don't get scared again and drop me…" Arthur said a bit irritated. Alfred chuckled nervously as he remembered Dropping Arthur in the middle of one of their big lifts.

"Ya I'll make sure that don't happen again" He replied as he sat next to him and watched the nations go for the team dancing. First was Japan, their routine was graceful and beautiful, then Italy who Alfred recognized as Lovino and Antonio. They left Alfred in awe he couldn't even believe they were able to achieve such elegance and magnificence next was Russia the home nation and right away he knew it would be Ivan and Anya performing this. I mean it is their nation and Russia is known for ballet which could easily be transformed into a skating routine, which was exactly they did.

"That was beautiful" Arthur said as he smiled at the routine, which made a slight blush come to Alfred's face. For once the larger nation was finally seeing Arthur for what he is worth. He had nice pale skin, soft pink lips that always seemed to be in some sort of pout which made him that much cuter. Wait what is he thinking?! He smacked himself across the face which earned a few concerned looks from people around him. Alfred couldn't think those thoughts about Arthur because that would be weird! He was his former older brother!

While he was thinking this Canada's team went which just left him and Arthur. The blonde jumped as he felt the hands of the Brit pull him to his feet.

"Come on, it's us next." The smaller man said as he skated onto the ice and started stretching his muscles. Soon after Alfred followed, gulping as he did, but no! He had to stay focused! Had too! The American skated to the middle to join his partner to stretching.

"Next are Alfred F. Jones and Arthur Kirkland, representing the United States of America" The announcer over the microphone which was followed by the French announcer and then Russian.

"You can do this Alfred… Just think of what you have practiced. Then you will be fine" This boosted his determination just a bit as him and Arthur got into ready position.

"Ready?" Arthur asked taking in a long breath.

"Ready"

The music started and their routine started. As it did Alfred played what they were going to do next in his head, making sure to be ready to pick up Arthur or be in time with his skating he made sure he did everything right.

Arthur just listened to the music, and to the actions that Alfred was doing making sure he was also in time with him, because he usually skated a bit slower than the American. But they kept in time, their movements to lifts and spins were fluent, it was their most perfect, stunning time they have ever done the routine.

Suddenly the music stooped and they were in their final pose panting heavily, each having a giant smile at each other, slowly they moved closer, faces inches apart then it happened, their lips met in a soft, passionate kiss. Everything around them seemed to disappear, it was only them in this spot and each wanted it to last forever. They stood up and pulled apart hugging the other tightly laughing joyfully.

"You were so amazing!" Arthur laughed as they skated off the ice to the box where they would get there score.

"It was all you dude! Like…there are no words to describe it!" Alfred retorted and sat down still bouncing slightly. Arthur sat next to him, keeping their hands locked in a tight grip as they waited for their score.

"The pair of Alfred Jones and Arthur Kirkland scored, 107.5 points, putting them in first place"

They pair looked at each other, mouths gapping, and eyes wide before hugging each other tightly and giving sweet kisses.

"I love you..." Arthur accidently said and covered his mouth which was removed by Alfred who gave him another long passionate kiss.

"I love you too" 

**Thank you for reading!  
**you will now that I used the actually routines from the Olympics so I don't own those and I don't know much about figure skating so welp~

Reviews are wanted and there will be more to come so grazie once again and maybe there is some smutty goodness next chapter as well. You'll just have to wait and see.


End file.
